Without her Rook
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: Warning Character Death, A funeral, a speech and a reunion.


_**I am so sorry, This story contains character death, I know I said I wouldn't kill anyone off for a while but I couldn't write any more of It Takes Two until I got this out. **_

_**I don't own Castle, in any way.**_

* * *

><p>Tears stream down the face of the infamous Kate Beckett as she stood and walked to the stand. She wants to run from this place and bury herself in a book. A book where her reality doesn't matter and she doesn't have to face the truth.<p>

Her eyes scan the crowd as she calms her breath and steadies her heart. On impulse she walks around the podium and addresses the people.

"I remember the day I bought this dress, it's not my usual style but I loved it the moment I saw it. I know it's not really appropriate for today but it is really. One red burst in a sea of black. I 'm not the wordsmith of my family, the world knows that, but I know that no words can truly capture and describe the man we mourn today.

"He was someone to us all, a son, a father a husband, a brother. He was a hero to many, a good man to all and a best friend to me. Many years ago a man walked into my life, an annoying author used to always getting his own way. Last Friday saw his exit but he left as a man of incomparable heart and amazing talent.

"Many said I was crazy for letting him shadow me, myself included, some said I was insane for loving him, himself especially, but none can blame me for missing him.

"Imagine the worlds cutest puppy, with big eyes and excited eagerness, now imagine a man with a golden heart and combine the two. Am I the only one to come up with an image of Richard Castle.

"I suppose I should describe him in some more detail, perhaps mention that his family were his world, that he would drop everything and give up so much for them. He gave his life for them.

"There were many times when I could have lost him, there was days when we faced danger nearly every day but he survived. For many years he stuck around and for each year I loved him more. Together we could do anything and then one day we passed the mark where we no longer walked around with bullet-proof vests and no longer did I carry a gun.

"Chances of death were less, we stopped walking into danger and just lived.

"My husband died last week, from a gunshot wound he gained while saving our youngest daughter. He went as a hero and although I shall miss him so much as will we all but in my heart I know he's happily watching over us, along with his amazing mother.

"Yes, one of the most famous murder mystery writers of our time was murdered and some may find that fitting. I think he died in the perfect way for him. The man did not know how to grow old, he was still playing laser tag when I retired. When he swore to always be mine, he told me something that as each of our children were born he repeated with stronger emotion.

"_I would take death over the loss of you or one of my children, I will gladly take any bullet aimed at my loves. Without question or hesitation, to protect you is my job, always._

"So I ask you all now to take a moment and turn to a stranger beside you in this room, speak to them about this man of many sides, tell them of the things you did with him, or about the stories he told you. Make friends with his friends and spread his love further. Be happy not sad for he is in our hearts and our minds and his books. For I may be without my Castle, Nikki is never without her Rook."

A lone figure claps as her voice stops, all others are in awe by the woman before them but as they too begin to clap a shot rings out through the crowd and the woman upon the stage falls. She turns as her shooter is caught and as life leaves her she turns to her youngest child, her sweet Martha.

Her eyes show no fear as she whispers her love, unable to hear the screams that surround her and the crying of many. With the last of her strength she takes the microphone that fell with her and she speaks, never taking her eyes from her family.

"I'll give him your love"

As the words leave her she sheds her last breath and unseen by the mourners she stands away from her body, before her is an angel with the bluest eyes. He takes her in his arms and holds her close as existence fades.

The duo will never again be apart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to say it again. I'M SORRY. I know I said I wouldn't let her die again but this is set far into the future, as they're getting old. <strong>_

_**I personally can't imagine them dying of old age, or out surviving the other for a long time. **_

_**Please review, it would make me feel so happy, even if you're just telling me off. **_

_**Oh and for the record the last line is my favourite out of the whole story**_


End file.
